1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse width modulation circuit which converts, for example, an audio signal into a pulse-width modulated signal having a constant period and having a duty ratio varying with the amplitude of the audio signal and then outputs the pulse-width modulated signal and, also, relates to a switching amplifier (for example, an audio amplifier) using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been suggested pulse width modulation circuits for converting an AC voltage signal such as an audio signal into a pulse-width modulated signal with a duty ratio varying with the amplitude of the AC voltage signal. For example, in JP-A No. 2007-89122, there is suggested a pulse width modulation circuit which employs a monostable multivibrator. Further, the present applicant has suggested a pulse width modulation circuit of a type employing no monostable multivibrator (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4,100,455).
FIG. 11 is a circuit diagram illustrating the schematic structure of the pulse width modulation circuit which has been suggested by the present applicant. Further, FIG. 12 and FIG. 13 are timing charts illustrating the voltage waveforms of respective signals in the pulse width modulation circuit illustrated in FIG. 11. Further, FIG. 12 and FIG. 13 mainly illustrate waveforms during operations for charging and discharging a first capacitor C11.
The pulse width modulation circuit 51 illustrated in FIG. 11 includes a reference-clock generation circuit 54, a dead-time generation circuit 55, a trailing-edge detection circuit 56, a charging-current generation circuit 57, a discharging constant-current source 58, a current bypass circuit 59, first to fourth switches SW11 to SW14, a first and second capacitors C11 and C12, a first and second RS flip flop circuits 60 and 61, and a signal output circuit 62 constituted by a NAND circuit.
In the pulse width modulation circuit 51 illustrated in FIG. 11, the charging-current generation circuit 57 generates, from an audio signal es, a current signal Ij (hereinafter, referred to as a “charging current Ij”) for charging the first and second capacitors C11 and C12, and the reference-clock generation circuit 54 generates a reference clock MCLK.
The charging current Ij is expressed as Ij=Ic±Δi. The bias voltage at the output terminal of an OP amplifier 63 is determined by −Vcc and resistance devices R11 and R12, and Ic(>0) is determined by this bias voltage, a resistance device R14, a transistor Q11 and a voltage 64. Further, ±Δi is the current resulted from the voltage-to-current conversion performed on the audio signal es (the AC voltage signal).
The dead-time generation circuit 55 generates, on the basis of the reference clock MCLK, a first switching signal φ1 for controlling the operation for charging the first capacitor C11 and a second switching signal φ2 for controlling the operation for charging the second capacitor C12 (see FIGS. 12 (b) and (c)). The first RS flip flop circuit 60 generates a third switching signal φ3 for controlling the operation for discharging the first capacitor C11 (see FIG. 12(f)), and the second RS flip flop circuit 61 generates a fourth switching signal φ4 for controlling the operation for discharging the second capacitor C12.
The first capacitor C11 is charged by being supplied, through the first switch SW11, with the charging current Ij (=Ic±Δi) from the charging-current generation circuit 57 during the time intervals during which the first switching signal φ1 is ON (the time intervals during which it is at a high level). Through this charging, the voltage across the first capacitor C11 is raised from a voltage Va to a voltage Vc corresponding to the amplitude E of the audio signal es (hereinafter, referred to as a “charging end voltage Vc”) during each time interval during which the first switching signal φ1 is ON (see FIGS. 12(b) and (e)). Further, FIG. 12(e) illustrates a voltage waveform L1 which has a charging end voltage Vc of Vm and, further, illustrates voltage waveforms L2 and L3 which have a charging end voltage Vc of Vcc.
During each OFF time interval (each low-level time interval) of the first switching signal φ1, if a first set signal set1 (a signal which momentarily descends to a low level) resulted from the detection of the trailing edge of the first switching signal φ1 (the inversion to the low level) by the trailing-edge detection circuit 56 is inputted to the set terminal of the first RS flip flop circuit 60, this causes the third switching signal φ3 outputted from the one of the terminals of the first RS flip flop circuit 60 to be inverted to a high level, which causes the third switch SW13 to supply a constant current Id (hereinafter, referred to as a “discharging current Id”) from the constant-current source 58 to the first capacitor C11, thereby starting discharging the first capacitor C11 (see FIG. 12(d), (e) and (f)).
When the voltage across the first capacitor C11 has decreased from the charging end voltage Vc to a predetermined threshold voltage Vth (a threshold voltage for distinguishing between the high level and the low level of the first RS flip flop circuit 60) after the start of the discharging, this voltage is inputted as a first reset signal res1 to the first RS flip flop circuit 60, which inverts the third switching signal φ3 to the low level, thereby causing the third switch SW3 to electrically separate the constant-current source 58. Even when the third switching signal φ3 has been inverted to the low level, there is a short time lag until the OFF operation is actually performed on the third switch SW13, thereby decreasing the voltage across the first capacitor C11 to a voltage Va which is slightly lower than the threshold voltage Vth during this time lag. This voltage Va is maintained until the end of the OFF time interval of the first switching signal φ1 (the discharging time interval) (see FIGS. 12(e) and (f)) and becomes the charging start voltage in the next charging time interval.
Accordingly, the voltage Va becomes the voltage at the start of charging (hereinafter, referred to as “the charging start voltage Va”) in each ON time interval (charging time interval) of the first switching signal φ1 and becomes a reference voltage for raising the voltage across the first capacitor C11 to the charging end voltage Vc corresponding to the amplitude E of the audio signal es.
The output rsout1 which is outputted from the other output terminal of the first RS flip flop circuit 60 is inverted to the low level if a first set signal set1 is inputted thereto and, thereafter, is inverted to the high level if a first reset signal res1 is inputted thereto. Namely, during each discharging time interval, the first RS flip flop circuit 60 outputs, from the other output terminal, an output rsout1 constituted by a pulse signal with a pulse width equal to the discharging time interval for the first capacitor C11 (the time interval required for decreasing the voltage thereacross from the charging end voltage Vc to the threshold voltage Vth) (see FIG. 12(g)).
The same charging and discharging control as that for the first capacitor C11 is performed for the second capacitor C12 and, during each discharging time interval, the second RS flip flop circuit 61 outputs, from the other output terminal, an output rsout2 constituted by a pulse signal with a pulse width equal to the discharging time interval for the second capacitor C12 (the time interval required for decreasing the voltage thereacross from the charging end voltage Vc to the threshold voltage Vth).
The operations for charging and discharging the second capacitor C12 are controlled on the basis of the second switching signal φ2 and, accordingly, the charging and discharging time intervals therefor are deviated from the charging and discharging time intervals for the first capacitor C11 by half the period of the reference clock MCLK. Accordingly, the pulse signal of the output rsout1 and the pulse signal of the output rsout2 are alternately generated in each half cycle of the reference clock MCLK.
Further, the signal output circuit 62 outputs a pulse-width modulated signal PWMout generated by synthesizing the output rsout1 and the output rsout2 (see 12(h)).
Further, the solid line L1 illustrated in FIG. 12(e) indicates a waveform during charging and discharging of the first capacitor C11, indicating a waveform in the case where the audio signal es is a non signal (Δi=0). In the case where the audio signal es is a non signal (Δi=0), the first capacitor C11 is charged with a DC bias current Ic, and this DC bias current Ic is set such that the charging end voltage Vc is a voltage Vm intermediate between the power supply voltage Vcc and the threshold voltage Vth of the first RS flip flop circuit 60 (which is nearly equal to (Vcc−Vth)/2, hereinafter, referred to as a “intermediate voltage Vm”).
When the amplitude E of the audio signal es is positive (Ij=Ic+Δi), the slope of the charging waveform becomes more abrupt than that of the solid line L1 according to the value of the amplitude E and, if the amplitude E of the audio signal es exceeds a predetermined level (this level is assumed to be “+Es”), as illustrated by a chain line L2 and a two-dot chain line L3, the charging end voltage Vc is continuously clipped to substantially the power supply voltage +Vcc for the first RS first flip circuit 60 (more accurately, the power supply voltage +Vcc plus the forward voltage of the protective diode incorporated in the input terminal of the NAND circuit) and, therefore, is fixed. Accordingly, when the amplitude E of the audio signal es at its positive side is excessively larger, the pulse width of the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout is fixed, regardless of the value of the amplitude E.
On the other hand, when the amplitude E of the audio signal es is negative (Ij=Ic−Δi), the slope of the charging waveform becomes more moderate than that of the solid line L1 according to the value of the amplitude E and, if the amplitude E of the audio signal es exceeds a predetermined level (this level is assumed to be “−Es”), the charging current Ij is clipped to “0” and, therefore, the charging and discharging waveforms are as illustrated in FIG. 13(e).
In this case, the voltages across the first capacitor C11 and the second capacitor C12 are not raised to equal to or higher than the threshold voltage Vth during the respective charging time intervals. This makes it impossible to generate, during the respective discharging time intervals, an output rsout1 and an output rsout2 having pulse signals with pulse widths corresponding to the discharging time intervals. This prevents the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout from being pulse signals, thereby causing the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout to be fixed to a low level as illustrated in FIG. 13(h).
The method for generating a pulse-width modulated signal PWMout with the pulse width modulation circuit 51 illustrated in FIG. 11 is based on that the discharging time intervals for the first and second capacitors C11 and C12 in the respective discharging time intervals are made corresponding to the amplitude E of the audio signal es, and the discharging time intervals are determined by the charging end voltage Vc with respect to the charging start voltage Va across the first and second capacitors C11 and C12. Therefore, it is important that the charging start voltage Va in each charging time interval is stabilized, no matter how the amplitude E of the audio signal es varies, even in cases where the amplitude E is clipped.
However, if the amplitude E of the audio signal es becomes negatively excessive to such an extent that it falls within the range of E<−Es, the charging current Ij is decreased to about 0 and, if this state is continued, as illustrated in FIG. 13(e), the first capacitor C11 and the second capacitor C12 are not charged to such an extent that the voltages across them are raised from the charging start voltage Va to equal to or higher than the threshold voltage Vth during the respective charging time intervals. Accordingly, during the discharging time interval subsequent to each discharging time interval, discharging time is not generated, which causes the level of the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout to be continuously maintained at a low level (see the waveform of FIG. 13(h)).
At the state where the level of the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout is fixed to the low level, the sounds generated by replaying the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout are distorted. The waveform of the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout itself reflects the audio signal es having the amplitude E clipped to −Es. Accordingly, this phenomenon is not a problem specific to the aforementioned method for generating a pulse-width modulated signal PWMout. However, the phenomenon that the voltages across the first and second capacitors C11 and C12 are not raised to equal to or higher than the threshold voltage Vth during the respective charging time intervals degrades the stability of the charging start voltage Va, which is an important problem for the aforementioned method for generating a pulse-width modulated signal PWMout.
More specifically, during a time interval T1 in FIG. 13, at a state where the audio signal es is negatively excessive (a state of es<−Es), if the charging current Ij is substantially 0, the first capacitor C11 is not charged, and the voltage thereacross is maintained at the charging start voltage Va until the end of the charging. Further, at the timing when the first switching signal φ1 descends, a first set signal set1 momentarily turns on the third switching signal φ3, which causes the third switch SW3 to be kept at the ON state during this ON time interval, thereby discharging the electric charge accumulated in the first capacitor C11 and decreasing the voltage across the first capacitor C11 to slightly below the charging start voltage Va.
During the time interval T2 and the time interval T3 subsequent to the time interval T1, no discharging operation and no charging operation are performed substantially, which causes the voltage across the first capacitor C11 to be maintained at a voltage Va′ which is slightly lower than the charging start voltage Va, and this voltage Va′ becomes the charging start voltage in the time interval T4 subsequent to the time interval T3. Further, during the time interval T4, the same operations as those in the time interval T1 are performed again, which causes the voltage across the first capacitor C11 to be decreased to a voltage slightly lower than the voltage Va′. Thereafter, the same phenomenon is repeated, which causes stepwise decreases in the charging start voltage across the first capacitor C11, from the initial charging start voltage Va. The aforementioned phenomenon occurs similarly for the second capacitor C12, and the charging start voltage across the second capacitor C12 is decreased in a stepwise manner from the initial charging start voltage Va.
The charging start voltage Va across the first and second capacitors C11 and C12 is decreased in a stepwise manner during each single cycle of the first switching signal φ1 and the second switching signal φ2. Accordingly, if a state where the amplitude E of the audio signal es is negatively excessive is continued over several cycles to several tens of cycles, this will induce greater amounts of decreases in the voltages across the first and second capacitors C11 and C12 from the charging start voltage Va. Even if the amplitude E of the audio signal es is restored to the normal state (the state of −Es<E<0) from the state where it is negatively excessive (a state of E<−Es), the voltages across the first capacitor C11 and the second capacitor C12 may not be raised to equal to or higher than the threshold voltage Vth from the charging start voltage (<Va) during the charging time intervals, depending on the charging current Ij (=Ic−Δi) at this time.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 14, when the charging start voltage across the first capacitor C11 has decreased to Va1 (<Va) at the time the amplitude E of the audio signal es is restored to the normal state (the state of −Es<E<0) from a state where it is negatively excessive (E<−Es), if the first capacitor C11 were charged with the charging current Ij from the charging start voltage Va during a charging time interval Ta, the charging end voltage Vc would become higher than the threshold voltage Vth, as illustrated by the waveform of a chain line, but, as illustrated by a solid line, the charging is started from the voltage Va1 and the charging end voltage Vc does not reach the threshold voltage Vth and, in this case, no discharging time t can be provided during the discharging time interval TB, thereby maintaining the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout at the low level.
Further, the charging start voltage Va across the first capacitor C11 is changed from Va1 to Va2 (Va1<Va2<Vth) during the discharging time interval TB and, then, the first capacitor C11 is charged with the charging current Ij from the voltage Va2 during the next charging time interval TC and, even if the charging end voltage Vc exceeds the threshold voltage Vth, the discharging time interval t′ detected during the discharging time interval TD is shorter than the normal discharging time interval t″. Accordingly, the pulse of the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout generated on the basis of this discharging time interval t′ does not correspond to the amplitude E of the audio signal es.
Namely, due to the stepwise decreases of the charging start voltage Va, the responsivity of the pulse-width modulated signal PWMout is delayed by at least the time intervals TA to TD (corresponding to two cycles of the reference clock MCLK), at the time the amplitude E of the audio signal es is restored to the normal state (the state of −Es<E<0) from the state where it is negatively excessive (the state of E<−Es). This induces the inconvenience that the state where the reproduced sounds are distorted is continued over the lag time interval.
The present invention was made in view of the aforementioned circumstances and aims at providing a pulse width modulation circuit capable of, even if an input AC signal becomes negatively excessive, outputting normal pulse-width modulated signals immediately without inducing a time lag, when the input AC signal is restored from the state where it is excessive to a normal state and also at providing a switching amplifier which incorporates the pulse width modulation circuit.